Final Fantasy X: Sins Of The Past
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: [Massive AU]The Last of the Templar Order of the Guados, Terrence Guado has found out something disturbing about the beloved so called leader Maester Seymour that would send him on a quest to set into motion "The Eternal Calm" OC/Canon
1. Listen To Our Story

**Welcome everyone to the beginning of the Final Fantasy X Trilogy now I'm going to flat out say this Jecht and Tidus will NOT be in this AU story so if you guys are expecting them or don't like it the back button is right to your left or right depending on how you type. Anyways book one will be covering the game of Final Fantasy X twists turns and heart string pulling galore enjoy! :). Oh and I don't own Final Fantasy X if I did Tidus wouldn't have been a dream or a cry baby .**

 **Tidus: HEY!**

 **Me: Shut it Tidus and wait you're not even in this story GET OUT! -chases out-**

 **Wakka: Enjoy, ya**

* * *

 _A ruined City, An end of a Journey and what may be the end of two lives it all came to a close here at Zanarkand. Seven weapons were in the center while a group sat around a campfire considering their options, they were running out of time it consited of, A Guado deemed traitor, the daughter of the High Summoner who defeated Sin ten years ago, A retired Blitzball Coach, Captain and player. a black mage who once failed this mission long ago, A Ronso who had lost his race, a man with regret of his past and an Al-Bhed who had lost everything when her "Home" was destroyed. This was the end one way or another for all their journeys. The young Guado slowly stood up walking over to the Summoner placing a hand on her shoulder. The young woman placed a hand on his hand closing her eyes before the young Gaudo hopped up onto a nearby cliff. "A city dead for a thousand years...Zanarkand...is there really no other way?" The Gaudo questioned himself._

 _'Listen to my Story...This may be our last chance...'_

* * *

He tossed and turned in his bed, a tulmultuous dream grasping him in its claws, as a scene played out before his eyes. "You, descendant of the Templar Order...Prodigy of the Guado...Listen well young one. I no longer walk the realm of the living." said a tall, slender looking Guado. With human features it looked upon him. "My son...is not what he seems, on my Honor as a Guado I swear it!" the figure proclaimed in ghostly voice. "Terrance!" came a calm, but rather stern voice as the ghostly being disappated. "Terrance Guado wake up young man!" the same voice said once more. His head shot up from his desk, his eyes opening but not quite focusing just yet. "It's quite unbecoming to fall asleep in class on such a special day young you even paying attention?!" his teacher asked as she scolded him, he let out a sigh and stretched. The class had seemed to drag on endlessly, probably because it was the last of his monster taming courses, though in reality he didn't care why since he just wanted it over with. "Yes...Yes I was." he answered her. His teacher sighed and shook her head, "I swear, it's a wonder of Yevon himself that you've even managed to make it this far." she said before motioning to him. "I called your name because you don't want to miss this." she finished while looking at him sternly. He looked at her a bit confusedly for a moment before she unfurled a list of names, "As I call your name, come up and receive your graduation certificates." she stated which caused him to open his eyes wide, it was time and he could barely contain himself. After reading through the whole list she closed it back up, only a few left in his class, counting himself, had remained in their seats. "That concludes the graduation proceedings, those of you with certificates may be excused, the rest of you remain seated while I obtain your next assignments from the headmaster." she said which caused him to balk in his seat. "Hey! Wait! What about me!? I worked myself into the ground for this!" Terrance proclaimed rather incredulously. "Oh now you pay attention, well...come on up." she said flatly. Standing up from his seat he moved towards her, though as her gazed narrowed on him he immediately felt ice running through his spine. "How you pulled this off, child, I'll never know...but congratulations none the less." she said as she handed him his certificate, though not letting it go as he took it in his hand. "For future reference...pay more attention to your surroundings, whether it's about something you want or not." she said with a tone of warning before letting the certificate go. "Spira is not a forgiving place, you know that from your time out on the Thunder Plains...I don't want news getting back to me about how your carelessness got you eaten by a fiend." she said before waving him off. He was so elated he didn't even respond and simply darted out of the class room, his teacher sighing and turning back to her desk as it seemed her words had fallen on deaf ears.

Terrance, unbeknownst to his teacher, had actually heard everything she'd said. "That's not something you have to worry about...but you need not know how serious things are right now, it'd only serve to make trouble for me." he thought to himself as he rounded a corner in Guadosalam to a secret little hideaway he'd made for himself. "Bite Bug...come here boy." he called quietly as a small skittering could be heard from the dark recess of the room. A small, strange looking insect appeared before him as he stooped down and rubbed the underside of its neck, a small shrill cry that could only be described as happiness coming from it as he spoke. "I need your help with something." he said as he strapped a micro-sphere recorder onto its neck. "I need you to fly into Maester Seymour's office and perch somewhere out of sight, don't make yourself known, and don't let anyone see you leave." he instructed as he continued rubbing the insect's carapce. "Think you can do that for me?" he asked as the bug seemed to nod to him. "That-a-boy." he said as he 'threw' the bug into the air causing it to spread its wings and fly off. He sat there in silence, awaiting the return of his friend, as he thought of the things that could happen if it were caught. The more he thought about it, the more he worried and as time passed he'd nearly convinced himself that something had went amiss. Just as he stood up and was getting ready to confront Seymour he heard the familiar buzzing of the insect's wings which caused him to look up, it had returned, though not unscathed as it appeared to have scorch marks running along one of its sides and one of its wings seemed to be tattered. "What happened? Are you ok?' he asked as he held his hand out for it to perch on, the insect gave an irritated buzz and nipped at his hand, but didn't do anything else as he brought it down so that he could unstrap the recorder from its neck. "I'm sorry you got hurt, go, rest, I won't ask you to do that again my friend...I'm truly sorry." he said before lowering his hand so that it could safely jump down to the ground to disappate into fayth. "I see, how quaint a thing it was.." came a dark, silken voice that practically dripped with contemptuous venom. "I'll be taking that young one..." he said as he stepped into the alcove with Terrance and held out his hand. Tall, clearly a hybrid, and with purple eyes that seemed to burn like coals in the fires of hell he stood. Twin strands of long, light blue hair cascading over his shoulders and down his back with a third, shorter strand hanging over his face like a crooked bang and ornate robes that exposed his chest, far from that of the traditional Maester attire. "Maester Seymour..." Terrance observed with a small growl in his voice. Seymour simply smiled his devils smile and stepped forward with his hand still outstretched towards Terrance, "In the flesh." Seymour responded coldly. "As I said, hand over the recorder...I'll be having it now, through force if necessary." the man stated which caused Terrance's gut to feel like a hole had formed in it. Without hesitation he handed the recorder to the Maester, not wanting to be attacked by someone clearly superior in the magical arts as he'd seen first hand what Maester Seymour could do. "Maester Seymour...humor me one question before you go?" he asked as Seymour had turned to leave. "What child, my patience wears thin with one that presumes to spy on me." he asked as he looked down, more towards the ground than behind him. "Is...it true?" he asked. "Is what true?" Seymour asked as he turned back to face Terrance. "Did you really kill him? Did you kill your father?" Terrance specified with a grim tone. Seymour scoffed and smiled, his left hand coming up to his forehead as he spoke, "My father was a Tyrant child, he needed to be put down like the monster he was...it was necessary for the safety of little upstarts like you." Seymour said in his aloof tone as usual. "BUT WHY!? WE TRUSTED YOU! HE WAS THE LEADER OF THE GUADO AND WE ALL LOOKED UP TO HIM!" Terrance yelled. "How can you repay...our trust...by taking our beloved leader?" he asked as he was near tears, Seymour simply laughed and looked at him. "Because child...I could." he responded which caused Terrance to growl and draw his sword. "You're a lunatic, power is the only reason you killed him...I'LL KILL YOU!" Terrance screamed as he lunged for Seymour's throat with his sword prepared to strike. "By the power of my mind, I will thee to be confused. With Yevon's blessing, this spell shall be used." came a calm, quiet voice from the shadows as one of Seymour's guardians shot Terrance with a confusion spell. Terrance collapsed on the spot, twitching and foaming at the mouth as his sword clattered across the stones of the ground. "Think what you will child...but my father's time has come, and you'd be well to remember your place." Seymour said in a dark and cold tone before walking away and leaving him on the ground, trapped in his own mind and questioning reality thanks to the spell.

Terrance's world went completely black shortly after that, the sounds of footsteps approaching him being lost to his deadened senses as he was picked up and carried off from where he'd been laying. "Terrance!" came a voice as he opened his eyes slowly, groaning in pain as his head throbbed from the after effects of the spell. "C'mon buddy come back to us, this is nuts..." the voice said as his eyes focused a bit. "Thank Yevon you're ok..I was afraid I wouldn't be able to bring you out of that. I've never seen a spell that strong before." his friend said as Terrance sat up in bed clutching at his head. "W..what happened? how'd I get here?" he asked as his friend turned and moved to a table with a few medical instruments on it. "That's what I'd like to ask you, who did that to you?" his friend asked as Terrance sat shock upright. "WAIT! Damn it! Where'd Maester Seymour go?" he asked causing his friend to wheel around and look at him with a questioning gaze. "Maester Seymour? He left for Luca hours ago, why?" his friend asked as Terrance groaned in pain again, flashes of the recorder, and Maester Seymour leaving with it crossing his mind before leaving everything else in a haze. "He's hiding something...though I can't remember what for the life of me..." he said still holding his head. "Probably from that confusion spell you were hit with, like I said it's the strongest I've ever seen...that still doesn't answer who used it on you though." his friend commented as Terrance got up from the bed and looked around. "It had to be one of his guardians...I remember yelling, and me hitting the ground. Maybe they took the yelling as a sign of aggression and moved to keep him safe." Terrance said as he couldn't quite remember anything else. "I see...that'd explain a lot considering I saw Maester Seymour walking away from your alcove...I was just on my way to see if you were going to Luca to watch the Blitzball Tournament." his friend commented. Terrance picked up his sword, strapping it to his side, and his shield, strapping that to his arm, before turning to look at his friend. "yeah...I think I will...perhaps I can find Seymour and figure out this whole mess." Terrance said before placing his hand on his friends shoulder. "Thanks for your assistance, yevon knows what would have happened to me if you hadn't found me." he said with a smile. "Don't I always pull your dumb ass out of hot water?" his friend asked in a joking tone causing them both to laugh. "Yeah...anyways take care." Terrance said before turning and leaving his friend's clinic. It didn't take him long to head back to his house and gather his things, only grabbing a few essentials before heading from his house towards the exit that'd take him to Luca. The guards, knowing him from his class, simply let him pass as he plodded on. "I don't know what you're up to Seymour...but I swear on the grave of our dearly departed Maester Jyscal...I'll stop you even if it takes my last breath." he thought to himself as he made his way to Luca.

A shortwhile later, and some miles down the road, Terrance had stopped under the shade of a tree to take a rest. Despite his training he knew full well what a tired body could bring even on the Mihen Highroad, and wasn't prepared to take such a chance. As he sat there eating an apple from his pouch the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "Greetings Terrance..." a voice, sounding almost ethereal, said from behind him causing him to turn around. Blinking for a moment he swore he could see right through the figure that stood before him. "Y..you know me?" he asked as he slowly placed the apple down on his pouch, not really knowing what to expect but definitely wanting to be prepared. "Not exactly, though it's what I can sense within you that has drawn me to you. You wish to stop Maester Seymour, am I right?" it questioned him, Terrance nodded "Yes, but what's that got to do with why you're here talking to me?" he asked in response. "In order to achieve your goals, you must first find Lady Yuna, a summoner from Besaid Isle. I cannot go into full details, but her connection to Maester Seymour's true plan will be invaluable to you in completing your goals." the figure explained. "And just who are you?" Terrance asked which caused the figure to raise a hand to him. "In due time young one, for now I must ask you...do you believe you can help Lady Yuna defeat Sin and stop Seymour's plan?" Terrance gritted his teeth, he wasn't entirely sure of how he'd win Yuna's trust...but he certainly wasn't about to let an opportunity pass him up. "Whatever it takes, I'd lay my life on the line to see that sad excuse of a Guado burn." he said as his right hand rose to grab the hilt of his sword. Pyreflies began to circle the being, seeming to rise from the ground as a tornado as it spoke. "Well said, now come...Prove to me...THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF THE GUARDIAN NAME!" it shouted before the pyreflies collapsed in on the figure, causing it to glow a brilliant light before its form shifted. Spiky rocks jutted from its back and arms as its forearms swelled to the size of melons, very clearly hardening into what looked like twin spiked bucklers as its back also seemed to swell and grow into the form of a shell. The form hunched over, smoke pouring from its mouth as its beady eyes glared at Terrance. He jumped backwards, drawing his sword and raising his shield in front of him, his eyes narrowed as he spat viciously at the figure that was now a fiend. "Come at me then...and I'll cleave you in half just as I plan to do with that traitor, then you'll have your proof!" he declared as he steeled himself for a fight.

The fiend roared at him and charged forward without warning, its thunderous steps seeming to cause the very ground to shake as the fiend seemed to grow in size. Starting as a small car in size the fiend swelled in height and girth to that of a small house causing Terrance to suddenly start second guessing the intelligence of being so hasty. His hesitation, however, cost him as the fiend slammed into his shield and drove him backwards with a rumbling growl. His feet dug in and his arm took the impact, numbing it slightly but just as he thought he'd be able to stand his ground the fiend's head dipped down, Terrance's shield slipping and bowing inward a bit as the fiend suddenly pushed forward and lifted. Terrance's feet left the ground as he found himself airborne then rolling down the fiends back towards the ground, though it appeared the fiend had other things in mind as it spun just before he landed and struck him with its left arm which sent him flying into the tree. He coughed as he smacked into the wood, the wind leaving his lungs and stars dancing in front of his eyes as the fiend stood there looking at him. "I thought you were ready..." came that same ghostly voice as Terrance struggled to pick himself up off the ground. "This is not how a Guardian should be seen...in the dirt with his tail between his legs." it seemed to taunt him as he stuck his sword in the ground and used it to lift him to his feet. "Bring it monster...and I'll show you the fury of a true Templar Paladin." Terrance declared as he readied himself once more. The fiend again charged, Terrance's mind now set to not waver, and as the fiend neared him its arm shield only met with air, and then the tree. Terrance had quickly side stepped, his blade glowing in the sunlight as he channeled his full power into a single strike along the neck and back of his enemy. What appeared to be a soft, fleshy weakness, however, quickly showed to be as heavily armored as the rest of the fiend which caused Terrance's sword to skip right off the stony exterior as sparks flew into the air. The Fiend roared and the ghostly voice laughed as it punched Terrance in the gut, dropping him to his knees, and back fisted him to the ground. "Templar Paladin...no more." the voice said as the Fiend raised its foot to stomp on Terrance and end him. In that moment Terrance's world went black, his body seeming to float in an endless sea of the void as a voice came to him. "Is this how you wish to end it? Will you let your story end here before it even begins? If so...then stay down." the voice said, a deep gravely voice that seemed seasoned with years of experience, a voice that he didn't even recognize. "But that's not how your story ends...is it? THEN MOVE!" the voice shouted as Terrance came to and suddenly rolled out of the way, the fiends foot crashing down onto the earth causing the stone that had been beneath Terrance to crack with the force of its stomp. Terrance could feel energy flowing through him, coursing into his arms and down his sword blade as his eyes glowed with a ferocity he'd not shown before. The fiend roared again, though this time it was Terrance on the charge. "TO THE FARPLANE WITH YOU!" he bellowed as he raised his sword high in the air, the blade of his sword, which once shined in the sun's light, seeming to absorb the light that played across it's surface until it shone with such radiance that any who looked upon it would be blinded. The fiend hissed and covered its eyes as the blade erupted into white flames, "FEEL THE FURY OF EXCALIBUR'S MIGHT!" Terrance roared, slamming the sword down into the fiend's carapace and driving through all the way to the dirt, white hot gouts of holy fire pouring from different parts of the fiends body as it began to glow before shattering and dispersing into a multitude of fayth. The being that'd taken the form of the fiend now standing there before him, clapping and smiling, as if to congratulate him before speaking. "Now that...is how one worthy of the name Guardian should be..." it said before turning to Luca. "Your quarry awaits, for now I take my leave, but be sure that we will meet again." the being said before turning and walking into Terrance, his wounds seeming to heal instantly and his equipment repairing itself in the same instance as he was left to stand there wondering what in the world had just happened to him.

After recovering from what could be marked as Terrence first of many big tests. The young man finally after a journey that lasted about two days he finally arrived on the Highroad right before Luca, The Mi'ihen Highroad. "Excuse me." A elderly voice said causing Terrence to turn around. The young man looked at what looked like an older looking male, wearing green and white scholar like attire. Terrence blinked a little bit. "Do you know the history of this road not to mention, what brings a Guado this far out from Guadosalam?" The older man question in curiosity as Terrence coughed. "Personal reasons but uh, may I ask who you are?" He questioned. "Ah, where are my manners, I am Maechen, a scholar at your service young man." He bowed in the prayer of Yevon causing Terrence perform the Yevon right back in respect. "I'm Terrence Guado, tell me do you know where the Summoner might be?" Terrence asked. "A fledgeing guardian are you, my, my you don't see many Paladin Guardians as much anymore." He commented. "You could say-" Terrence suddenly cut himself off as he brought up his sheild before it got bit down by a Lion head as Terrence grunted before the creature jumped back with a roar.

What stood in front of Terrence was nothing short of a monster. It was the head and body of a lion, its tail stuck up showing it was a full snake plus one more head being that of an Egale. "What the flying hell?" Terrence questioned meanwhile Maechen shivered. "S-S-Sin spawn here?! That can only mean Sin isn't far from Luca!" Maechen shivered in fear. "Please you've got to destroy it, if you don't Sin will come back for it!" Maechen stated causing Terrence to sigh. "Get to safety." He simply ordered as Maechen bolted out of there causing the creature to roar before Terrence jumped in front of him. "Your fight is with me!" Terrence snarled as the creature let out one final roar to signal the start of another test for terrence.

The creature roared before charging up a fireball in its hand before chucking it as Terrence as he brought up his shield but this Chimera seemed stronger than normal as its Fireball seemed almost Medium size hit him launching him back a few times causing Terrence to grunt sliding against the crowd coughing. "Jesus...okay I've face Chimera's before in Macalania woods but what the hell..." He panted before suddenly felt a soothing aura over him like a potion. "Get up, your story is not over yet..." A voice muttered as the young man turned his head. Terrence looked up as suddenly a man walked forward, one of his arms looked like it was in a sling before he brought it out adjusting himself in fighting stance. His left eye seemed to have a scar slashed over it. The man wore a red haori closed with a black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. He was also seen wearing a black armored gauntlet on his right hand, and an armor brace on his left forearm. "I heard that line before, you were watching me at Guadosalam weren't you?" He asked causing the man to nod. "We can save the introductions for later fledgling Guardian we've got a sinspawn to deal with!" He said causing Terrence to nod jumping back up and getting into fighting stance. The man suddenly began glowing yellow. "Your pain shall be twofold!" He shouted before charging in and sliced down on the Sinspawn as it roared causing the man to jump out of the way before its tail hit the mysterious figure.

The man suddenly began glowing yellow. "Your pain shall be twofold!" He shouted before charging in and sliced down on the Sinspawn as it roared causing the man to jump out of the way before its tail hit the mysterious figure. Terrence brought his hand up to his face. "Lets speed this battle up sir, HASTE!" Terrence shouted as a golden clock zoomed over the man who simply humphed. "YOU WILL HURT NO ONE!" He shouted glowing red before racing forward and striking the creature once again who let out a roar. "Alright, My- GAH!" Terrence cried out before suddenly dropped to his knees holding his head as an image flashed in his head. The gargantuan whale-like beast, the he and everyone knew as Sin before flashing to...his father? Suddenly the Sin Spawn roared smacking Terrence to the side as the young man groaned. 'you've got weird timing Isaac old friend...' the man muttered to himself. "Okay...I'm done playing around." He scoffed. "FEEL THE STING OF A DRAGON'S FANG!" He shouted jumping in the air as The Sinspawn looked up before this gruff man slammed the sword into the ground before one giant explosion nailed the Sinspawn, dead on as the creature fell backwards slowly disappearing in Pyreflies as the man humphed.

Panting Terrence slowly brought himself up from the ground as the older man humphed sheathing his sword. "You kept up well, you planning on becoming a Guardian?" He questioned while Terrence was recovering from the battle. "That was the plan..now who are you exactly?"" Terrence questioned as the man turned around before simply keeping a serious tone in his voice. "Auron..." He said as Terrence's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, Auron as in SIR AURON?! the very guardian that left with my father to guard High Summoner Braska?!" Terrence yelled in shock causing Auron to scoff. "So you're a high summoner of Yevon now eh Braska?" He muttered.

"So then you must be Terrence, Isaac told me a lot about you, Ten years...you've grown since he last told me about you." Auron stated causing Terrence to chuckle as the two of them began making their way towards the end of the Highroad. "Hey Auron.." Terrence finally said causing Auron to look at him. "My dad...you think he's alive?" Terrence asked. "That depends on your definition of Alive Terrence." Auron stated causing Terrence to blink in confusion. "Isaac is no longer human...but then again...you felt him right? in the brief headache you suffered during the battle against the Sinspawn." Auron stated as Terrence came to a stop in shock. "It can't be..." Terrence muttered in shock as Auron turned to him. "It is...Sin is Isaac." Auron revealed the tone in his voice not changing at all.

 _To be continued..._


	2. A Traitor Of Yevon?

Terrence, what he was feeling right now, shocked was one way to describe it. "Whoa whoa, whoa wait timeout hold everything, are you trying to tell me, the giant whale THING that has been terrorizing Spira is my father?! HOW!" Terrence questioned in shocked. "I see you're in a bit of shock," Auron stated. "NAH! I'M JUST PICKING FREAKIN DAISIES WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Terrence snapped panting for a few moments. "How? How did dad become Sin?" Terrence questioned. "If you wish to know, come go prove yourself to Lady Yuna, follow her to Zanarkand...there you will see for yourself." Auron stated. Terrence took a few moments to take this all in before slowly turning. "But-" He started before seeing Auron was gone. "OH YEAH LEAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION WHY DON'T YA!" Terrence snapped.

Once inside Luca, Terrence sighed to himself. Luca was known to be a big city, one of the biggest in Spira as he made his way to the center however, he heard a phrase that perked his attention. "Kimahri! There you are Yuna's been taking hostage!" A female voice stated causing Terrence to jump, that was his que the one named Yuna was who Auron mentioned earlier. Terrence wasted little time as he jumped in front of the two as they were in the middle of heading outwards. "Excuse me can you move Sir?" The women asked. Her look was that of a traditional obeah voodoo priestess and a modern day witch as Terrence Saluted. "Pardon the interruption, but I heard the name Yuna, do you mean the Summoner?" Terrence asked.

"Yes, may I ask who in Spira are you?" She asked. "Terrence Guado I'm here to offer my services to Lady Yuna as one of her Guardians." He explained. "Very well, consider this your initiation, Yuna has been Kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches, in order for Yuna to be safely returned they want the Aurochs to lose." She explained. "All this over a Blitzball game? Whatever let's go." Terrence stated as the black mage nodded followed behind by a mysterious Ronso. As Terrence made his way through the Stadium towards where Yuna was last seen he began to speak. "May I ask your names?" He questioned. "I'm Lulu and the silent one is Kimahri, but what brings a non blitzball playing Guado to Luca, I get you want to become a guardian but any reason why?" Lulu questioned. "Trust me, right now if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Terrence stated.

Suddenly the trio came to a stop before some strange machines laid in front of them before springing to life causing Terrence to draw his blade and shield. "Machina salvaged by the Al Bhed..." Lulu muttered. "Oh yeah real smart use the thing THAT BROUGHT SIN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Terrence snapped before sighing. "Idiots..." He groaned shaking his head. "Alright lets do this how long can uh who are we doing this in place of?" Terrence asked. "Wakka, hes currently in the game with the Al Bhed Pysches." Lulu explained raising her arm up. "THUNDER!" She cried before suddenly a bolt of lighting struck down on one of the Machania's nearly destroying it as Terrence charged in. "I got this HA!" Terrence shouted slicing through it. For the first few moments nothing before suddenly the Machania slowly began falling apart split into two before exploding as Terrence turned around towards the other one. "Impressive might have what it takes what says you Kimahri?" Lulu asked as Kimahri simply nodded. "Silent as ever I see..." Lulu stated.

Kimahri simply humphed after that before racing forward and used his spear to jump in the air before slamming down into the Machina with his spear. "This should speed up your casting Lulu, HASTE!" Terrence called out casting the time magic onto Lulu. "Thanks Terrence, how about a good Jolt Machina? THUNDER!" Lulu shouted once again summoning a lightning bolt striking down onto the Machine destroying it before the group raced forward to another doc only to be surrounded by another group of Al Bhed Machina. "The Al Bhed were expecting us..." Lulu muttered. "Seriously though, all this over a Blitzgame?" Terrence questioned.

The Al Bhed Machina lined up before charging in and attempting to stab Terrence only for him to quickly dodge to the side and SLICE! Terrence quickly sliced one of their heads off causing it to follow over and explode. "We don't have time for this." Terrence growled to himself. Kimahri wasted little time as he jumped in the air once again slamming his Spear into one of the Albhed's Machania before quickly turning back around and speared the Machania destroying it. "One more to go, THUNDER!" Lulu shouted summoning a bolt of electricity striking down the Machania. Wasting little time the trio raced towards the dock as The Al Bhed ship was pulling away from dock. "Let's go, you ready for this Terrence?" Lulu asked causing the young man to nod before Lulu Kimahri and Terrence leapt aboard the ship. Suddenly, a strange Machine came out of the center of the ship it was a strange Machania looking creature causing Terrence to sigh. "Guess its true what they say, those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it." Terrence muttered. "Lets focus on getting Yuna back." Terrence stated causing Lulu to nod in agreement.

Suddenly the Machina opened up quickly firing a blitzball straight at Terrence hitting him square in the face. "OW! Oh you little-" Terrence growled picking up said Blitzball before chucking it right back at the creature before jumping over the Machania slicing it on the back. "Hey Lulu, think you can put some Power into that Crane?" Terrence questioned. "I can try but, what good will it do?" She asked. "Trust me on this one, Kimahri! You and me will distract the big boy while Lulu casts Lighting on that Crane." Terrence said as Kimahri simply nod. Suddenly the Machina opened up and turned around, out of reaction Terrence brought up his sheild before multiple blitzballs began hitting forcing him back a little bit before coming to a stop as Lulu rose her arm up casting Thunder on the crane. Kimarhi quickly charged forward slashing the Machina with his spear before getting a quick blitzball, covered in darkness from the Machina right to the face. "Anytime Lulu- oh crap..." He muttered the Machania opening itsself back up launching multiple Blitzballs at Khamari and Terrence something known as "Blitzball Barrage" nailing Terrence in the face slamming him against a wall of the boat. "Gah...Jesus..for the love of Yevon how can a Blitzball hurt so much..." Terrence growled to himself slowly getting back to his feet.

Suddenly, the door opened up as an Al Bhed fell down onto the ground. Out of the ship emerged a young woman, she was wearing an ensemble similar to, but widely varied from, those worn by Yevonites. "Yuna!" Lulu shouted racing forward brushing her hair to the side. "I hope you hurt them." She said causing the young women to chuckle. "A little." She said as Terrence blinked looking around before he spotted someone. "Seymour!" Terrence shouted looking around seeing the boat had come to a stop before jumping off the ship. "GET BACK HERE TRAITOR!" Terrence shouted zooming after him. "Seymour!" Terrence shouted before felt a hand on his shoulder as the man panted turning around. "Sir Auron?" He asked as Auron nodded. "Why don't you tell me what happened between you and Seymour?" He asked.

Later that same Day in the Sphere after the Luca Goers Defeated the Besaid Auroch's 4-2 Terrence came swimming into the sphere pool nothing but his sword causing anything heavier and he might of sunk to the bottom of the pool as the man gave a thumbs up as Terrence helped him up. "You the Terrence Fellow ya?" The man asked. "Yeah, Terrence Guado you must be Wakka?" He asked. "Ya, thanks for Helping Yuna." He said causing Terrence chuckled. The Young Gaudo smiled before suddenly screams were heard all over the arena. Terrence turned around as some strange fish things came swimming in. "FEINDS?! HERE?!" Terrence growled pulling out his sword. "Ready?!" Terrence asked as Wakka slowly got in position. "Like I said this was my last game with the Besaid Aurochs so ya I'm ready." Wakka said with a small grin.

"OUT OF OUR WAY!" Terrence shouted swimming forward slicing forward destroying one of them. "Nice one Ya, now my turn..." Wakka stated preparing his Blitzball. "Sleep Tight." He said slamming the blitzball against the Feind as the two of them swam forward. "Nice moves, plan on becoming a guardian?" Wakka asked. "Thats the plan but lets get out of here first!" Terrence said. Meanwhile, up in the stands a armored creature was causing havoc letting out a roar as Auron slowly walked forward and prepared himself. "Lets go..." Auron muttered. Auron waited for a moment before dodging as the creature tried to chop down on him only for Auron to slice down on the creature destroying it in one swift slice.

"Auron!" Terrence shouted running up to the place with Wakka but they didn't have much time as a giant bird appeared on one side while a wolf and armor fiend appeared on the other. "This could be bad...you ready Terrence?" Auron asked. "Heh, I was born ready I got a date with Destiny and this blade has you know whos name on it." Terrence said as Auron nodded. Suddenly Terrence turned and heard a roar seeing some strange aeon with a picture necklace around his neck as suddenly it began launching beams from his eyes as Terrence looked on in shock seeing this Aeon in action once he looked past it he saw it was under..Seymour's control? Terrence held his arm for the first time shaking in fear. "This is the kind of power I'm up against..." Terrence muttered.

Later that same Day Wakka, Yuna, and Lulu were talking at the entrance to the high road. "You think that Terrence fella still wants to become a guardian Ya?" Wakka asked as Lulu held her head shaking it. "I don't know he seemed freaked when he saw Master Seymour's Aeon," Lulu stated. "He's still in town right? Maybe I should go talk to him?" Yuna asked. "No Yuna, he needs to make this decision on his own." Lulu argued as they turned and spotted Terrence and Auron?!. "Sir Auron?!" Yuna asked as the two of them walked forward as they gave both the Yevon prayer as Terrence scoffed. "Yuna." Auron said as Yuna blinked. "Sir?" She asked. "I wish to become your guardian do you accept?" Auron asked as the trio gasped. "You seriours?" Wakka asked. "You refuse?" Auron asked. "No, no welcome." she said. "Yuna." Terrence stated walking forward. "I also wish to become your Guardian but I must warn you there might be some decisions I make you might not agree with do you still accept?" Terrence asked. "I do. Welcome, Sir Terrence." Yuna said bowing in respect as Terrence sweat dropped. "That is going to take a bit to get used to," Terrence said nervously. "By the way Ya, what decisions you talking about?" Wakka asked as Terrence face darkened. "Lets just say Wakka...if you knew you'd consider me a traitor of Yevon." He said turning to the road to the High Road as Wakka blinked in confusion.


	3. Terrence Leaves, For Now

On the way down the Highroad, the group suddenly ran into a strange creature that looked like it had a hardened shell. "What the- I ran into one of these things on my way from Guadosalam my sword could barely do anything to it," Terrence stated. "That's cause it requires a weapon that can ignore its defense like mine watch carefully Terrence," Auron said running forward and SLICE! Auron completely obliterated the creature. "Told Ya, Sir Auron's the best," Wakka stated as Terrence was silent. 'if a man like Auron was with my father then how did Sin return, something is not adding up...' Terrence muttered to himself.

Once making their way down the path even more three knights riding the yellow birds known as Chocobos rode up to them. "Lady Summoner I presume?" She asked as Yuna gave the bow as she turned to Terrence. "A Guado Guardian? My we haven't had that since Lord Braska." She said as Terrence scoffed. "And you are?" Terrence asked. "Ah yes where are my manners I am Lucil Captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights." She explained as the girl in red saluted. "And I'm Elma we've been charged with guarding the Highroads." She explained. "There have been reports of a fiend in this area with a taste for Chocobos be on the lookout." Lucil stated as the saluted before taking off. "A fiend with a taste for Chocobos..." Terrence said. "Why don't we take care of it? We're heading down that way anyways." Terrence stated. "Why?" Auron asked. "Do we need a reason?" Terrence countered.

"Do we need a reason?" Auron said before laughing. "Whats so funny?" Terrence asked. "Isaac said that a lot to." Auron stated as Terrence blinked. "And everytime he did it meant trouble for Braska and Me.." Auron stated. "Hey ya we will catch up." Wakka said as the group started on their way as Wakka stopped Terrence. "Yo do me a favor ya?" Wakka asked as Terrence blinked. "when it comes to Yuna don't fall for her Ya?" Wakka asked. "Huh I don't understand Wakka." Terrence asked as he patted the Gudao on the head. "Just trust me the end of this Journey will be easier if you don't." He said waking off leaving Terrence confused. Once they got near a some strange vehicle. "GAH!" Terrence cried holding his head as Yuna bent down. "TERRENCE!" Yuna questioned as a vision flashed in his mind.

"NO, NO I'M NOT SORRY I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" A voice shouted as if he was banging against some strange cage of some kind. "I know you're listening...IF SHE WAS YOUR GIRL WHAT WOULD YOU DO!" The voice shouted again at what was unknown. "How can you blame me for trying to use your weapon?! It was the only way I could save the Summoner! How can you all just stand by as a Summoner just throws their life away! All because you guys want more power?!" The voice shouted. "WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU WERE ME?!" The voice shouted as he slammed against the cage. "Let me out!" He shouted falling to his knees. "I want to see her..." He muttered

the vision ended as Terrence gasped shooting out of a bed? "You okay?" Auron asked causing Terrence to nod. "Good, let's go we leave to the Mushroom Rock Road." Auron stated causing Terrence to blink but nodded once the group reached the entrance to it they were greeted by an interesting scene. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm a summoner." The woman stated as Terrence blinked. "Sorry Ma'am no exceptions." He stated as the woman scoffed. "You dare intrude on a Summoners Pilgrimage?" She questioned. "Useless.." She scoffed. "Who was that?" Terrence questioned. "Oh right you weren't with us at Killka that was Lady Dona." Yuna explained. Terrence looked over before overhearing something. "Gatta and Luzu reporting sir!" the voice stated. "Ah so this is the Sin Spawn? Go on though." the other voice stated as the cart from early started carting away as they turned around.

"SEYMOUR!" Terrence growled as Auron put his hand out shaking his head. "To many witnesses deal with this situation later." Auron whispered as Terrence nodded but scoffed in disgust. "Ah Lady Yuna and I see you have one of my fellow Guado's with you." Seymour stated upon approaching the group. "Lady Yuna you seem troubled is something wrong?" Seymour asked. "Acting peice of shit..." Terrence muttered to himself. "W-Well..." Yuna stated turning to the area behind them. "I see...leave it to me." Seymour stated walking forward. "Seymour you're all to willing to help Lady Yuna just what the hell are you up to?" Terrence muttered.

"Master Seymour allow me to show you to command." He stated. "Hold, I have a request, I'd like to have The Guardians of Lady Yuna and herself let loose to the Command Center." Seymour stated. "But your grace.." He started before nodding. "Very well.." He stated as Seymour nodded turning around bowing in respect before taking off. "Who the hell does he think he is?" Terrence questioned. "A maester of Yevon yeah and your leader ya?" Wakka asked. "Hes no leader of mine..." Terence growled walking ahead of the group leaving the remaining group outside Auron confused. Once they walked into Mushroom Rock Road they walked into a scene. "Brave Crusaders of Spira, Protectors of All Spira! Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado Master Of Yevon, Shall bear Witness to your deeds today!" Seymour shouted as Terrence tightened his fists in anger. Auron slowly put a hand on Terrence shook his head as Terrence sighed.

"Yo Terrence whats going on ya?!" Wakka finally causing Terrence to blink. "Why is Master Seymour backing the Crusaders?! They using Albhed Machanica! They're violating the teachings! He's your leader! Can't you talk with him ya?!" Wakka asked causing Terrence sighed. "Please Ya?" He asked as Terrence sighed. 'The things I do to keep what I'm planning a secret...' Terrence muttered walking forward. "Master Seymour." Terrence asked saluting. "Please Terrence, no need for formalities." Seymour said. "The Guardians and I would like to know why you haven't stopped them isn't this is going against the teachings by using Al Bhed Machania?" Terrence asked. "Than pretend young Gaudo you didn't see them." Seymour countered causing the group to gasp. "Pardon my leader by thats not something a master should say." Terrence added. "Than pretend I didn't say it." He said before walking off as Terrene looked ready to draw his blade as Auron walked up shaking his head as Terrence growled before sighing.

Suddenly a familiar Knight from the Highroad came out from Mushroom Rock road. "Excuse me, Lady Summoner Yuna?" He asked as Yuna blinked. "Yes?" She questioned. "The Command Center, Master Seymour request your presense there Ma'am." He explained. "Right, thank you, everyone lets go." Yuna stated as the group rushed onto Mushroom rock road. The group ended up fighting there way though a good dozen Feinds before finally making it to the top, and having to break up a fight between Luzzu once riding the Elevator Lulu was the first to speak. "Terrence, you've been queit the trip up Mushroom Rock Road is everything alright?" Lulu asked as Terrence nodded. "Just, thinking sorry Lulu." Terrence explained as Lulu nodded figuring she'd drop it for now.

'This just isn't adding up according to the history banks ten years ago High Summoner Braska left with my father and Sir Auron and defeated sin yet...it still lives...how?!' Terrence asked himself as he was gripping the sleeve of his shirt in frustration. Once the Elevator stopped Auron and Terrence were walking as Auron spoke. "You can feel it can't you?" Auron asked as Terrence nodded. "This Operation is bound to fail idiots, are they really just going to throw their lives away for nothing?!" Terrence growled to himself in anger.

Once arriving at the location of the Operation Terrence leaned against the tent while everyone was getting preparations only to be approached by Seymour. "Ah Young Guado what seems to be troubling you?" The man asked in curiously. "BITE ME Seymour!" Terrence growled as Seymour chuckled. "Temper. Temper you know that is not really fitting for the last of the Guado Templars." Seymour stated as Terrence turned to Seymour. "Let me make this Clear, Seymour. I may not remember what you plan on doing but, trust me when I do." Terrence said quickly drawing his blade placing it right at Seymour's neck. "I will not hesitate to gut you where you stand so until than. STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Terrence growled pulling his blade back before sheathing it heading into the tent.

However, things were about to get bad because when Terrence looked up he saw two cages and they each held..a sin spawn?!. "Two sin spawns?! Are these pepole mad!" Terrence snapped as suddenly the cages began getting slammed against. "This is bad...one sin spawn in one area is bad enough but two? We may be on a limited time before Sin shows up.." Terrence muttered to himself slowly drawing his sword. "Terrence!" Auron shouted as Terrence turned to the Vetran Guardian. "You, Me and Wakka will handle the first one. Lady Yuna, You Lulu and Khamari handle the second one we need to get rid of these things before Sin appears!" Auron shouted as Terrence nodded readying his sword and shield. "You ready my mind Auron!" Terrence stated.

Suddenly the cages flew open as two creatures jumped out of the cages one seemed to be the result of two monsters being fused into one according to the briefing Terrence hadn't been present for they called it "Sinspawn Gui". and the second one, was in the shape of a Cerberus monster thus the name Sinspawn Cerberus. "Auron how long do you think we have before sin arrives?!" Terrence asked. "At the most? I'd say Fifteen minutes!" Auron stated as Terrence cursed all three guardians getting in battle formation.

"Alright let's speed this up Auron!" Terrence shouted placing his hand in front of his face before suddenly a time clock zoomed over Auron putting him ahead of the Cerberus. "Thanks Terrence, YOUR PAIN WILL BE TO FOLD!" Auron shouted glowing red before charging in and sliced on the Dog before suddenly the dog growled in anger as Wakka smirked. "Say goodnight Doggie!" Wakka said before throwing his ball right at the Cerberus's face as the Dog let out a howl as its eyes were currently covered in darkness before the dog walked forward letting out a growl as the blindness disappeared?. "What the?" Terrence questioned. "It must have the ability to rid itself of blindness- LOOK OUT!" Auron shouted as the creature let lose three balls of fire.

"Alright, lets try this on for size HAAA!" Terrence shouted chargining as the Dog tried to chop down on him only for Terrence to quickly jump on his head before sliding him and slicing on the dogs back that let out a roar meanwhile a whale like cry was heard in the background. "What?" Terrence asked. "Sir Terrence! We've taken down Sin Spawn Gui!" Yuna cried as out as Terrence turned to see the Sin Spawn down. "than that means..." Terrence said turning out to see Sin coming into view. "Dad..." Terrence muttered only to be belted with a fire ball as the Cerbus turned around. "CRUSADERS MOVE!" Lucil shouted on her Choocobo as the group of Crusaders began chargining down the ramp.

Terrence slowly got up looking back as Wakka slammed his Blitzball against the Cerbus's head. "IDIOTS! They will all die! This Operation is pointless!" Terrence shouted only to slide under the Cerbus and sliced on the head. "FIRE!" An Al-Bhed shouted launching a blast from a Machina followed by multiples knocking off Sin Scales that began swimming towards the shore. "FOR SPIRA!" Lucil shouted before Suddenly Sin began sheading its skin revealing its true form. "EVERYONE MOVE!" Auron shouted as the group was forced to duck to the side as Suddenly a giant orb of purple energy began forming around Sin before beginning to form as a giant blast began to form in front of Sin.

As the blast collided down bellow it began disintegrating the the warriors blowing a lot of them away as The Cerbus suddenly took off heading back to Sin as Terrence fell down to his knees in both sadness and Anger as her punched into the ground while Wakka placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why, just damn it why?!" Terrence muttered. However, it wasn't over as suddenly The Al-bhed began charging up some strange weapon looking to pierce though Sins armor only for it to be blocked by his strange power before he reflected the blast Ten fold destroying the Machina killing the pepole within it. Down on the Shore Terrence finally arrived having to take the long way looking at the pure destruction that Sin, his own father had caused. Tens of Thousand of lives laid at his feet having had thrown their lives away for what.

Turning towards the sea Sin and Terrence kept locked. "Why Dad, why?" He questioned and although He didn't say anything Sin's whale cry was all Terrence needed to hear. "You wanted to show me what your capable of so I would kill you? I don't understand you and Lord Braska defeated Sin Ten years ago yet here you are." Terrence stated as once again he heard Sin's whale cry. "Zanarkand again? I see...go to Zanarkand and find out the truth? Alright I will, but first I have a score to settle with Seymour." Terrence muttered as Sin let out a cry as Terrence smirked. "count on it, I'll give him one for you." Terrence stated as Sin swam off into the oceans of Spira.

After Yuna sent the fallen the group slowly began their way towards Dojse, after Auron's little Chitchat with Kinoc as Terrence seemed frustrated, angry and most importantly sad before of all people, Khamari spoke up. "In Dark times you must stay cheerful just like Yuna does at this time." He said causing Terrence's eyes to widened in shock. "Now are dark times, if we guardians are upset Yuna tries harder." Khamari explained. "She's, a difficult summoner to figure out that's for sure." Terrence muttered. "Just as you are a difficult Guardian to figure out." Khamari said before taking off causing Terrence to grin. "Touche Khamari." Terrence stated following after him and the group.

Once the group made their way to the fork in the road Terrence stopped as the group turned towards him before Terrence spoke. "Guys, I'll be going with you to Zanarkand but I'm afraid this is where I must part ways with you guys for the time being." Terrence stated. "Are you sure, Sir Terrence but, what for?" Yuna asked a rather sad expression on her face as Terrence turned. "Its like I told Wakka if I told you' i'd be considered a traitor to Yevon." Terrence stated taking off the other way. Yuna was about to go after before Auron put a hand out. "Let him go Lady Yuna, we'll be able to meet him again remember, we have to head to Macalania Temple after this anyways." Auron stated as Yuna sighed but nodded in agreement.

Needless to say, the trip back to Guadosalam was a lot harder than he thought as he had to board a Shoopuff before deboarding the captian spoke. "Oh siir ish you a guardian?" He asked. "Uh yeah is there a problem?" He asked. "No no no noish problem meish just thought id warn you summoners be disappearing around this area meish dont know why, just wishish to warn you." He stated. "Summoners, disapearing?" Terrence asked before he looked up and a 2nd Shoopuff came in as the group came deboarding in a hurry. "Terrence there you are!" Lulu shouted as Terrence blinked. "Lulu? Khamari? Auron? Wait where is Yuna and Wakka?" Terrence asked as Auron spoke. "Reason we came to get you, she was taken by the Al-bhed Wakka is fighting something down below but he can't hold them off forever." Auron stated as Terrence sighed before speaking. "Protect the Summoner even at the cost of ones life, Alright LETS MOVE" Terrence shouted as the group re boarded the Shoopuff.


	4. The Truth Of Seymour

Down below the Ocean Wakka was holding his stomach as the Machnia was launching a ball as he closed his eyes before he heard a SLASH! Opening his eyes he saw Terrence had just arrived. "YUNA! Are you okay?!" Terrence shouted. "Sir Terrance, your back?!" Yuna questioned. "Yes, like I told you guys I'd be back eventually but I had to come back ahead of time, so this is the Al Bhed Machina that is trying to kidnap you." He said before his eyes glared, anger filling them. "I see the idiots haven't learned from Operation Mi'ihen!" Terrence growled readying his sword.

Terrence began slicing at the Machania before jumping back, his body was shaking, his arm shaking in anger, why?! WHY?! This didn't make any sense,ten years ago Sin was stopped by Yuna's Father, Terrence's Father and Auron yet he still was here. His emotions were going out of control but luckily those few slices allowed the center orb holding Yuna to to break as Wakka quickly swam towards Yuna and grabbed her before zooming at full speed towards the top of the ocean as Terrence stayed there in silence holding his head. "Why...why?!" Terrence asked himself

Back up on the Moonflow Yuna placed a hand on Terrance's shoulder. "Will you be alright?" Yuna asked as Terrence nodded. "Yeah...I just need a moment to myself.." Terrence said as he slowly walked off as Yuna sighed, something was not going right in Terrence's head. On the Pathway to Guadosalam Terrence looked to see a strange female down on the ground as he walked over placing a hand out. "CURA!" Terrence stated as the green energy surrounded the women as she quickly jumped up causing Terrance to jump back readying his sword in defense.

The young woman quickly shedded the what looked like armor from her revealing an orange shirt, Green skirt and a blue strain falling backwards on her back as she sighed. "Man, thought I was done for back there, that really hurt you know you big meanie what got into you?" The women asked. "What got into me?!" Terrence asked tightening his fist. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY LIVES WERE LOST AT OPERATION MI'IHEN!" Terrence snapped causing the women to jump back. "Hey we could've stopped Sin things just didn't go according to plan!" The woman snapped. "Excuse me?! Machania are they very thing that brought Sin in the first place and you think that using it against him would stop him?!" Terrence snapped as the woman was about to speak but sighed, she knew Terrence was right. "Sorry..." She muttered as Terrence sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't of snapped like that I've just been an emotional wreck since then. What did you say your name was?" He asked. "Rikku." She introduced smiling. "Terrence, Terrence Guado." Terrence introduced as the two of them shook hands.

After they shook hands and Terrence apologized for the mix up. Terrence headed off without another word to Rikku as he glared down his pathway. "Seymour I know were I will find you now once you gain Lady Yuna's trust...Seymour your blood will be on MY HANDS!" Terrence growled. In the temple of Macalania Terrence had been waiting in wait before Lady Yuna had been escorted in by Seymour's soldier as Terrence growled. "Alright showtime.." Terrence said.

Sometime later Terrence had arrived at Macalania Temple and it wasn't long before he spotted some familiar faces. "Auron, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, Rikku?" Terrence questioned in confusion as she waved.

"It's a long story but, we saw a sphere from Lady Yuna she left behind this is why you've been after him isn't it? He killed Maester Jyscal?" Auron asked as Terrence tightened his fists. "As I thought, Let's go! To the Fayth!" Auron said as the group outside Wakka, Lulu and Khamari raced into the room as Auron spoke. "We will protect Yuna from anyone, even a Maester.." Auron said. "This can't be happening..." Wakka grumbled. "If he's truly at fault than it must be done..." Lulu explained as they followed after the group.

As they Raced in Terrence jumped to the front. "SEYMOUR! YOU TRATIORS SON OF A BITCH!" Terrence snapped. "Please be silent Lady Yuna prays to the faith." Seymour stated. "Why don't you turn around a make me or do you lack the guts to do so?!" Terrence snapped. Seymour turned around and slowly came down the steps as Terrence growled. However, they had no time to start because suddenly the Fayth door opened up as Lady Yuna walked out. "YUNA!" Terrence shouted as Yuna gasped. "But, Why?!" She asked. "I've known for a while but the others saw Jyscal's sphere!" Terrence explained. "You killed him..." Auron growled. "What of it? Lady Yuna surely you know of this did you not?" Seymour asked as Yuna went silent walking down the steps in front of her guardians. "Well then, why have you come here?" He asked as Yuna went silent for a moment before speaking. "I...I…" Yuna stated before tightened the grip on her staff and turned around. "I came to stop you!" Yuna shouted.

"I see... you came to kill me than?" Seymour asked as Terrence allowed Yuna to get behind them. "No the pleasure goes to me I've been waiting a LONG time for this Seymour, for my family, for the Guado's and most importantly for Spira YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE!" Terrence growled. At those words, the remaining guardians surrounded Yuna in a circle."Ah yes, Protect the Summoner even at the cost of ones life the code of the guardian how admirable well if your offering up your lives I will have to take them." Seymour stated before he snapped his fingers as his two Guado Guardians got in front of him. "You know those were some very poor choice for your final words alive." Terrence stated readying himself. "LET'S END THIS!" Terrence growled. "Yes, lets...Traitor." Seymour growled his eyes narrowing. "Maester Seymour, I trust my guardians with my life, but, they are also my friends, I will not stand by and watch them be hurt." She stated before reading herself. "I WILL FIGHT YOU TOO!" She snapped.

"Your eyes...they burn with resound Beauty.." Seymour added. "You really need stick with women your own age oh wait your about to be dead!" Terrence shouted charging in. "SEYMOUR!" Terrence growled his eyes focused set on the murder of his family.

 _To Be Contiued..._


	5. Dark Shiva

"SEYMOUR!" Terrence shouted slicing down only for the Guado to block with his staff and smirked. "Well, Well someones improved since last time we met I'd say." Seymour stated as Terrence growled. "Trust me when I say this Seymour the only way this battle ends IS WITH YOUR BLOOD ON MY HANDS!" Terrence snapped jumping backwards. "HOPE YOU LIKE IT HOT! FIRAGA!" Lulu shouted as Terrence jumped out of the way in time for the spell to hit Seymour. Meanwhile Auron and Khamari were busy with his two guardians. "You!" Seymour growled as Terrence humphed. "What you think I was going to leave Yuna's guardians out of this?" Terrence asked.

"Thought this was between you and me I thought It was YOU who wanted revenge?" Seymour stated as Terrence shook his head. "That was how I was when I first left Guadosalam Seymour, protect the summoner even at the cost of ones life the code of the guardian, you may not value words anymore Seymour BUT I DO!" Terrence shouted charging back towards the traitor before suddenly a spell from his hand knocked him back as Seymour growled. "ENOUGH! NOW YOU LOT WILL FEEL TRUE PAIN! FEEL MY PAIN! COME ANIMA!" Seymour shouted. "Oh hell...the Aeon..." Terrence stated as his arm was shaking not this feeling again.

"Terrence!" Auron shouted as the Paladin turned around looking at him. "Don't be frightened Aeon or not all foes can be beaten remember that! all foes have a weakness!" Auron stated as Terrence nodded. "Right...all things have a weakness the question is...what kind of weakness dose somethings this powerful have?!" Terrence questioned himself. Suddenly a chain shot down into the ground before pulling out the aeon from the attack on Luca out of the ground. Once it was out it let out a roar as Terrence growled. "Hold on Everyone stand back!" Yuna shouted as the guardians nodded before jumping back as suddenly multiple ices slammed behind them before the spirit of a strange woman slipped into them before the ice revealed a strange blue skinned woman who bursted out of it without hesitation as the dress landed in Yuna's arms before the creature glared towards Animia.

"Shiva DIAMOND DUST!" Yuna shouted as the aeon addressed as Shiva nodded as she put her lips to her finger tips before spinning around and sent a wave of ice towards Anima. Lifting her hands up the Aeon began channeling her ice into a single point on her hands ready to eliminate this enemy Aeon from the field. Wasting little time she brought the ice back before letting lose a giant wave of Ice that began to slowly freeze Anima. "ANIMA!" Seymour shouted as the Aeon was frozen like a giant Popsicle. After a few moments Shiva brought her finger tips up and snapped them before shattering Anima turning it back into the Pyreflies that it was made of as Terrence blinked in awe. "Talk about power..." He muttered as Seymour growled. "That Power that defeated Anima...It will be MINE!" He snapped.

"Not a chance Seymour!" Terrence growled readying his sword and Shield as Seymour readied his staff and the two circled around as Yuna tried to jump in and help but Auron extended his hand out and shook his head. "Let us leave him and deal with the Cloister of Trials we will be afterwards Terrece...don't die." Auron stated causing the Young Guado to nod as the others took off. "So you Wish to die alone?" Seymour questioned as Terrence turned back towards Seymour. "The only one dieing here IS YOU!" Terrence shouted charging in as their weapons began clashing somehow Seymour was keeping up with him with a mere staff he should've expected as much from the leader of the Guado's. Suddenly, SNAP! Seymour's Staff snapped in half as Terrence backed up spinning his sword around real quick and zoomed forward. "ENJOY THE FARPLANE SEYMOUR DIE!" Terrence shouted quickly stabbing Seymour though the stomach as he coughed up blood as Terrece growled. "This was for my mother you son of a bitch..." Terrence growled in anger drawing his blade out of his body as Seymour dropped down to the ground as the others raced back in blood dripping from Terrence's sword.

"Is he?" Wakka started to ask. "Send him Lady Yuna we don't have time to wait around." Terrence stated as Yuna came out of her shock and nodded walking forward. Suddenly, the doors swung open as Trommel came racing in. "Lord Seymour!" He shouted racing towards him. "What happened here?" He asked in shock. "Something that should've been done a long time ago after what this bastard did to my mother..." Terrence growled. "Terrence..." Yuna muttered as Trommel stood up. "You did this?! After how the Guado's treated after the death of that wh-" He started before Terrence raised his blade to Trommel neck. "Finish that Sentence...and I'll see to it you JOIN SEYMOUR!" Terrence snapped. "Stay away from him you-you- Traitors!" Trommel snapped as Terrence lowered his blade in anger as they escorted him out as Yuna fell to her knees. "Traitors?" She asked. "I've been called worse, you lot better be ready to fight, we aren't going to be able to leave normally." Terrence said. "What makes you say that?" Rikku asked. "I know Trommel all to well..." Terrence muttered.

As they walked out Auron whispered. "We will talk to him if he dosen't listen make a path for us." Auron whispered to Terrence who nodded as Yuna walked forward. "Please.." Yuna started. "Give us a chance to explain." Auron stated. "No need, I already know what I'll tell the other Maesters." Trommel explained. "Lord Seymour was the leader of the Guado's before becoming a Maester." Trommel explained. "As I thought your not letting us go are you?" Terrence asked. "Let you go?" Trommel asked before laughing. "Lord Seymour would never forgive me if I did that." Trommel explained. "Wait, wait Jyscal sphere if we show him that they will understand." Rikku stated. "You mean this?" Trommel asked before crushing it as Terrence growled. "AWAY! Me and Terrence Stay, take Lady Yuna, NOW!" Khamari shouted as Auron nodded as they zoomed out of there.

The group raced out the Terrence and Khamari were near the wall before Terrence quickly grabbed Khamari and threw him out. "TERRENCE!" Khamari shouted as the Guardian smiled. "Guado deal with Guado Affairs Khamari." Terrence stated as the door closed as Terrence turned towards Trommel and his goons. "Alright which one of you assholes is dying first!" Terrence growled. Meanwhile with Yuna's group the Summoner stopped. "Lady Yuna?" Auron asked. "I-I- I can't just leave him! Hes putting his reputation as a Guado on the line just for us!" Yuna shouted. "Yunie's right." Rikku stated walking up. "We can't just stand by and watch him get hurt or even worse killed." Rikku stated as Auron sighed. "You lot are the most stubborn band of Guardians and Summoner I've ever been with...fine..." He grumbled.

Suddenly As Terrence looked like he was about to die panting from the battle the group busted in the room. "Guys?" Terrence asked. "This wasn't my idea." Auron stated as Trommel growled. "You lot will not escape!" He growled snapping his fingers as the group jumped back as Pillar's of ice began slamming in front of them. "Oh hell, RUN!" Terrence shouted as the group followed suit as Terrence looked behind them as a dark version of Shiva was slowly making her way out from the temple. "Shit..." Terrence growled. "What is that?!" Yuna questioned. "Dark Shiva, one of the multiple Dark Aeons Yevon uses to bend people to their will." Terrence explained. "This can't be Yevons doing can it?" Lulu asked. "What do you think the souls of fallen summoners go towards?!" Terrence snapped.

"How much more dangerous are they than regular aeons Terrence?" Auron asked. "Long story short, we don't get out of here, we got a one way ticket to the farplane!" Terrence stated. "But we can just-" Wakka started. "and we won't be there to visit! as Permanent Occupants!" Terrence shouted as Wakka quickly shut up. "We aren't ready to take this thing down. Lulu can you block its pathway?" Terrence asked. "I can try." Lulu said making motions with her hand. "FIRGRA!" Lulu shouted launching her 3rd level fire spell as Dark Shiva just batted it away. "by Yevon's name..." Lulu muttered in shock. "MOVE!" Terrence shouted as the group nodded as Rikku quickly grabbed a grenade from her pocket and pulled the trigger. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Rikku shouted launching it towards Dark Shiva. When the smoke cleared, Dark Shiva was still standing but the group was long gone as Trommel growled placing a hand to his ear. "Prepare Dark Ifrit.." he said. "Yes Lord Trommel." The voice said.

Once arriving out of harm's way the group panted. "That...IS SO NOT FAIR! Only Yunie should be able to use Aeons!" Rikku shouted in a humph. Suddenly they heard a loud roar as they looked to see a giant snowman looking creature as Terrence looked behind and Dark Shiva was closing in. "This is bad..." Terrence growled. "Any suggestions?" Auron asked. "Rikku how much of a pack can your grenades give out?" Terrence asked. "Pretty big why?" She asked. "Blow up the ice bellow us!" Terrence shouted. "What?!" Rikku asked. "Either do it or we are dead!" Terrence shouted turning towards Dark Shiva. "I'll try and hold off Dark Shiva just do it!" Terrence shouted as Rikku nodded beginning to work on her grenade. "The rest of us will focus on this beast!" Auron shouted as the remaining of the group raced into battle. 'Terrence you are insane...' Rikku muttered.

"IN COMING!" Rikku shouted before throwing the Grenade at the floor causing a huge explosion sending the group flying down bellow as Dark Shiva watched in cold dark eyes before turning around heading back to the temple. After a few moments The group was able to wake up after the long fall. However, that didn't last..suddenly the ground began shaking. "The ground but why is it shaking?" Terrence asked before he heard a whale cry. "Dad?" He questioned to himself before it hit him. "Oh fuck..." He muttered. They were on top of sin.


	6. A Journey Reaching Its End?

Terrence was finally coming to after being sent flying god knows where as he shot up from a nearby water supply he had landed in, looking around he sighed. "Oh fan FUCKING tastic, Bikanel Desert!" Terrence groaned slowly getting out of the water and sighed. "Yuna?! Lulu? Rikku? Wakka? Anyone?" Terrence called out walking forward and sighed. "This desert is going to be murder on me in this Armor..." Terrence muttered before looking at himself. "But, Can I even wear this armor anymore knowing the Truth about Yevon that I do..." Terrence asked himself and sighed. "Man today just flat out sucks!" Terrence grumbled.

Walking forward he suddenly heard a voice. "Its about to get a lot worse TRAITOR!" A voice shouted as Terrence turned around spotting a strange figure. "What do you Yevonites want?! haven't you caused enough trouble!" Terrence snapped. "We can't risk you alive knowing what you do about Yevon now Terrece, COME DARK IFRIT!" The voice said as Terrence's eyes widened. "Oh...fuck..." He grumbled. Suddenly a version of Ifrit appeared in front of Terrence roaring causing Terrence to ready himself as the red dot was located strictly on the forehead. "This is not good..." Terrence muttered to himself as Ifrit approached.

"Don't you die on us!" A voice shouted as Auron and Lulu camne racing forward. "Lulu! Auron!" Terrence shouted. "We distract the summoner that summoned him than make a run for it we will eventually have to deal with these things but now is not the time, Yuna has gone missing." Auron stated as Terrence nodded turning towards the Aeon. "BRING IT ON!" He shouted as Dark Ifrit let out a roar.

"NOW LULU!" Terrence shouted as Lulu nodded launching a Figra spell towards The Summoner catching the summoner off guard as Auron Terrence and Lulu quickly took off after that. Eventually the group caught up with each other and began trying to figure out what to do next. Rikku Suggested they head to the Al Bhed Home though, Wakka wasn't to keen on the idea everyone else was so Wakka was out numbered as they followed Rikku through the desert. "Over here." Rikku stated with a small smile but that smile quickly turned to a scream. "Rikku?!" Terrence asked racing up. "What the hell?! Those are Guado controlled friends?!" Terrence asked in shock as they raced down. "What the?! Yuna's down there?" Wakka asked. "Of all the places, lets go!" Lulu shouted following after the group.

"MOVE IT!" Terrence shouted as suddenly his blade clashed with another as sparks flew his eyes widened. "J-J-James?!" Terrence asked in shock. "Well look who it is, I was wondering when you would show up." The man said. "Master Seymour said you would show up if we came here." He said as Terrence snarled. "You dare call him Master after EVERYTHING he's done." Terrence snapped. "What he's done is for the good of the Guado's can't you see that?!" His friend snapped. "The good of the- GIVE ME A DAMN BREAK MAN! What hes done has always been for himself!" Terrence snapped. "I'm going to give you one chance man, move out of the way so we can find Lady Yuna..." Terrence growled. "Your not going anywhere with me breathing man..." James snarled. "So be it...guys go, I have something I regretfully have to do..." Terrence said. "Terrence you don't have to do this alone ya, there has to be another way!" Wakka pleaded. "No, james is loyal to a fault, theres no other way if anyone will have innocent blood on their hands it's not you lot...it's here where I leave the templar of the Guados..." Terrence stated jumping back ready for battle.

Terrence and James began clashing blades back and forth as Lulu tried to jump in but Auron held his hand out to stop her. "This is his fight, one of their stories ends here." Auron stated. The two seemed to be evenly matched but Terrence had learned a lot over his time with Yuna and company as he quickly used his new found skills to knock the blade out of James hand before spinning the blade around and stabbed him though the stomach causing the man to cough blood. "I'm sorry James..." He stated his eyes starting to tear up. "But...your story ends here my friend..." Terrence muttered as James coughed chuckling a little bit. "One of ours...had to man...it seems...you still have a part to play in defeating...sin...If Yuna isn't here..I don't know where she might be...sorry.." He coughed before falling over as Terrence quickly pulled it out catching his friend before allowing him to collapse on his shoulder. "You and your damn loyalty James...goodbye..." Terrence muttered slowly lowering him onto the ground. "This isn't just any battle..." Terrence said readying his sword. "This is a War between Yevon and the Guado you guys go! I got a few things I gotta take care of." Terrence stated.

In the Summoners sanctum Pacce came up to Wakka. "Hey what's "Sacrifice", the Al Bhed said something about the Summoners being sacrificed." Pacce said as Wakka rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd like to know as well Wakka." A voice said as Terrence walked into the room as Wakka jumped out of his skin. "I saved what was left of The Al Bed and got them out of here to a man named Cid, though I got a good hit in in the Jaw before he realized I Was helping him." Terrence stated adjusting his jaw.

"You haven't told him?" Rikku asked as Wakka and Lulu turned their heads. "Told me what?" " Terrence asked as Wakka and Lulu turned their heads. "It's nothing Ya, we just need to get out of here Yuna's not here." Wakka stated. "If you don't tell him here and now I will Wakka!" Rikku snapped. Wakka was silent. "Alright, you asked for it. Terrence, THE PILGRIMAGES HAVE TO STOP!" Rikku shouted causing Terrence to blink now completely confused. "If they don't and they get to Zanarkand, They might defeat Sin, Yunie could but than, but than, Yunie will die you know!" Rikku shouted as Terrence dropped his sword in shock. "That's what Wakka and Lulu have been keeping from you, the journey to get the final aeon...Yunie didn't tell you did she? With the final aeon she could defeat sin but than than if she calls it the final aeons gonna kill her! Even if she defeats sin it will Kill Yunie to ya know?!" Rikku shouted before falling to her knees emotionally drained as Terrence was in shock before tightening his fists in anger turning to Lulu and Wakka with the look of broken trust on his face.

"How long did you plan on keeping this from me?!" Terrence snapped as Wakka sighed. "Tell right before we would get the final aeon..." Wakka admitted. "Oh what and once it was there you expected me to go with it all willy nilly like?!" Terrence snapped. "All this time..I went with the templars ideals of guardian the summoner till the end but in reality I had no idea what the end was.." Terrence said grabbing the insignia of the Templars before ripping it off and threw it to the side. "Terrence?" Wakka asked. "We leave, we find Yuna we go to Zanarkand and we figure out a way to defeat sin without the use of that god damn Final Aeon." Terrence stated. "But Yevon states." Wakka started as Terrence pushed by him. "To hell with Yevon..." He stated.

Eventually on board some weird ship Terrence and Cid came face to face. "You gonna hit me again? What good will it do?" Terrence asked as Cid spoke. "I'm ask you this once before we take off Guado, IF we find Yuna what's your next plan huh Just take her to Zanarkand with no plan and let her die for a small time of peace?!" Cid asked. "No..." Terrence stated as Cid blinked. "I plan on going to Zanarkand...and finding away to stop Sin WITHOUT the use of the final Aeon.." Terrence growled as Cid nodded. "Son, don't you forget what you told me here, because if you do I will make you regret it you hear me?" He asked. "I do..." Terrence stated. "Alright then..." Cid said before turning to Rikku. "Rikku Ajanouha uh puynt?" He asked. "Oac Let" Rikku stated. "So we know where Yuna is?" Terrence asked. "Fraid not, thats why were going to look, using this Airship!" Cid said with a grin. "Going against Yevon's teachings even Further, Cid you're my kind of man." Terrence said as Cid laughed.

Suddenly the ship began shaking. "Vydran, fa'na nayto du myihlr!" The man at the helm shouted. "Well kid?" CId asked as Terrence nodded smiling. "Lets get out of here, find Yuna and stop Sin once and FOR ALL!" Terrence stated. "Oui raynt dra syh, Kad ic dra ramm eh dra yen!" Cid shouted. Once the ship took to the sky Cid closed his eyes before speaking. "Vena..." he muttered as brother took a deep breath. "Oac vydran..." He said as the Al Bhed began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth. "Whats going on?" Wakka asked. "The Hymn of the Fayth is only sung outside temples before a lot of deaths are about to happen, Rikku...do we have to blow up Home?" Terrence asked as Rikku nodded sadly. "Too Much Damage was done to it and to many lives were lost..." Rikku muttered.

As the missile was launched and the huge explosion the ship took off out of there. "Hey don't look so down...BOOM like happy festival fireworks ya?!" Wakka asked. "You can shove your festival you big meanie!" Rikku snapped running off as Terrence walked up placing a hand on Wakka's shoulder. "WAAAY to soon man.." Terrence stated. "Yo Cid, this place have an armory?" Terrence asked. "Yeah 2nd door on the right." Cid said as Terrence took after giving a nod. After a few moments away Terrence came back into the room as the group turned around and whistled. "So how I look?" Terrence asked, he was wearing now a white and gold jacket, a black set of pants and a shoulder pad his weapon was no longer the templar sword but more so looked like what was known as a Gunblade throughout Spira.

"Nice new duds kid." Cid asked as Terrence walked up. "So what I miss?" Terrence questioned causing Cid to shake his head. "not much we found out where Yuna is being held Bevelle." Cid stated. "Bevelle so that's Seymours plan, to Marry Yuna to have her use him as the Fayth for the final aeon sick bastard..." Terrence said before smirking. "Well Seymour is in for a RUDE awakening Guys you lot take care of the guardian dragon Evrae when we pass him, leave the plan to crash this wedding to me and Cid." Terrence stated. "Oh sure leave us the hard stuff ya." Wakka said as the group laughed.

Once the group had taken care of the guardian dragon Terrence put in a few commands before racing up to the top of the airship. Upon circling on top of Bevelle they began getting fired at before BOOM! BOOM! two gunshots were sent flying from the air ship coming from Terrence's new gun blade as anchors slammed into Bevelle ground as the group jumped on the metal part grinding down. "YOOOO! SEYMOUR! MISS ME?!" Terrence shouted with a grin. The group kept getting fired as Terrence flipped over to one side firing multiple shots before taking out a few guards as they landed on the ground Terrence smirking. "Sorry was this a Private Party?" Terrence asked with a smirk.

"You seem different Terence." Lulu commented landing next to him. "Lulu now that I've come to terms with Yevon's hypocrisy I have never felt more ALIVE!" Terrence grinned as Terrence looked up and saw Yuna in her wedding dress and mentally whistled to himself. "Focus Terrence save your hormones for later." Auron stated reading his blade. 'Says the man whos dead..' Terrence said to himself. "LET'S MOVE! TIME TO CRASH THIS WEDDING!" Terrence shouted racing forward. "Right behind ya lover boy!" Rikku shouted racing with him as Khamari just shook his head. "Ah Kids..." Lulu scoffed as Wakka readied his blitzball before charging into battle.

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU BASTARDS!" Terrence shout slicing a few of the soldiers to the side. "You dare attack Bevelle you traitor?" One solider snapped as Terrence quickly switched his new weapon to gun mode. "Only traitors here are you hypocritical bastards!" Terrence shouted blasting them in the chest as Wakka slammed one of them with his blitzball into their face. Once they arrived at the top a bald man from the operation had a gun at their face. "Thats far enough!" The man said as Terrence pulled his Gunblade to Kinoc. "Your right it is..." He said. "Where did you get that?! Only members of the high order of Yevon gain access to that weapon?!" He snapped. "My name is Terrence Guado I am the last in a line of leaders of the Templar Order of the Guado's in other words I fit the bill wouldn't you say Kinoc?" Terrence asked.

Suddenly Yuna slowly brought out her staff as Terrence nodded. 'Thank you...' She said with a small smile. "GAH!" Terrence screamed falling to one knee gripping his chest. "TERRENCE!" RIkku shouted as Terrence was panting in pain. "What the...what the hell..." Terrence panted. "Something's going on..." Terrence grunted before he looked out him. "Answer me one of you do ANY of you know of a man known as Shuyin?" Terrence panted. "Shuyin..." A voice said as Mika slowly walked up. "That name hasn't been mentioned in Bevelle for a thousand years..." He muttered. "GAH! This pain is bigger than the last time..." Terrence grunted. Seymour turned to Yuna and titled his head. "You would play at Marriage, just for a chance to send me?" Seymour said before smirking before titling his head as all weapons aimed for Terrence. "TERRENCE!" Yuna screamed before Seymour spoke. "Do you not Value his or your friends life?" Seymour asked as Yuna flinched. "Yuna...Forget about me...JUST SEND HIS SORRY ASS!" Terrence shouted.

"But Terrence-" Yuna started. "Just do it! If he stays he will become a bigger thorn in our side than he already is!" Terrence snapped. "ENOUGH!" Kinok shouted slamming the gun's but into Terrence's chest. "I sweare Seymour you lay a single hand on her and I sweare to all of the Aeons I will hunt you to the ends of the earth!" Terrence shouted. "I shall do no such thing. I promise you." Seymour stated with a smirk. "BULLCRAP! You plan on marrying her just to take her to Zanarkand!" Terrence shouted. "Indeed with Lady Yuna's power I shall become the Final Aeon and destroy Sin." Seymour explained as Terrence slowly came to his feet. "No I won't allow it you hear me, I WONT ALLOW ANOTHER NEEDLESS SACRIFICE DO YOU HEAR ME SEYMOUR?!" Terrence shouted. "And why do you care about Sin all of a sudden?" Seymour asked. "Why?! I'll tell you because thanks to this stupid bullshit pilgrimage, My father has suffered MY FATHER BECAME SIN WHEN HE SACRIFICED HIS LIFE FOR LORD BRASKA!" Terrence snapped as Yuna gasped in shock.

Auron simply sighed. 'Kids and not being able to hold their temper.' Auron sighed. "And why would you reveal this to all of spira?" Seymour asked. "Simple...we will find a way to stop Sin without the Final Aeon." Terrence said before turning outwards. "Citizens of Spira listen and listen well how many times? How many times has this pilgrimage gone on? And has Yevon done a damn thing to find a permanent solution for Sin?" Terrence shouted as the citizens of Spira watching all over Spira were starting to talk among themselves in agreement. "Sin will be gone one day with complete atonement!" One of the soldiers snapped. "We all know this better than everyone you damn fool will Humanity ever reach such purity?!" Terrence asked before turning back to the people he was talking to. "How many Summoners? How many guardians were lost just to keep Yevon's false hope?!" Terrence snapped as some more citizen's were watching and nodded in agreement two of which were Lucil and Elma. "Terrence has a valid point Lucil..." Elma muttered.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Kinoch shouted aiming his gun before Terrence quickly pulled his gun blade on Kinoch all be it weakened from the vision. "So it looks like we are at a stand still Kinoch..." Terrence said. "Stand down Terrence, if you do Yevon may let you back into the templars." Kinoch stated. "Like I'd go back to a bunch of pansy ass bitches who would rather hide behind a religion do you realize how many Spirans, how many Al Bhed's were lost during that operation Yevon Approved?!" Terrence snapped. "Yuna go! We will worry about sending him later!" Terrence shouted as Yuna nodded racing off jumping off the building before Terrence looked up and saw the summoning glyph for Valvor. "Clever girl..." Terrence muttered.

"EVERYONE CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Rikku shouted as Everyone shield before BANG! Rikku let lose a grenade as it blinded the soldiers of Yevon as the group took off. "Dah hell was that RIkku?" Terrence asked. "An Al Bhed Flashbomb!" Rikku explained. "Wasn't that a bit Risky Terrence?" Lulu asked. "With this Yevon will start losing their hold over the people of Spira." Terrence explained. "Smart move, Followers Yevon strong, lack of followers, Yevon weak." Khamari stated. "Let's head to the Fayth!" Wakka stated. "Right Yuna is probably there right now!" Terrence shouted as he closed his eyes. 'I know I made you that promise on the High Road Wakka, but I'm afraid I can no longer keep that promise..' Terrence muttered.

Eventually Terrence caught up with Yuna inside the Fayth's chamber panting as Yuna panted before the strange kid looked up. "Huh, you weren't who we sent for...interesting...so fate had different plans..." the fayth stated. "You step forward." The fayth said as Terrence nodded stepping forward. "Your name?" He asked as Terrence smiled. "Terrence, Terrence Guado of the templar of the Guados." Terrence explained as the fayth pondered. "So that is why you were sent on this path, interesting it seems fate had its doubts about Tidus..." The Fayth said. "Who?" He questioned as the Fayth shook its head. "Its nothing." The Fayth said closing his eyes. 'Maybe its for the best the summoner would be hurt emotionally if Tidus had been brought to Spira...' He muttered to himself. Suddenly Yuna passed out. "Yuna!" Terrence shouted. "Terrence..." The fayth said as Terrence looked to him. "The end of the journey is coming soon, stop holding your emotions in, I can read your heart." He stated. "I-I-I have no idea what your talking about!" Terrence snapped. "You refuse to come clean because of the end of the journey if you can't find a way is that?" The Fayth asked as Terrence tightened his fist. "I thought so..." He said with a small smile.

"Terrence listen to me..." The Fayth said before he looked up. "There is a reason I know you, your father, he met me once when he was traveling with Lord Braska, he made me promise you don't go on your whole life holding in your emotions, it is not good for the body nor the soul, I know you Promised Wakka you wouldn't on the High Road but sometimes things happen we don't expect, don't keep this bottled up because if you do you may mistakenly distance yourself from the group and than what?" He asked as Terrence sighed. "I-I'll try after we escape Bevelle." He stated. "That's all I ask now I look forward to hearing the outcome." the kid stated disappearing. 'who was that kid? he's more knowledgeable than most kids I've met yet still to think Yevon would use a little kid as a fayth we have to stop sin and Yevon by any means necessary...' Terrence muttered before bending down and picking up Yuna bridal style as she was stirring. "Terrence?" She questioned as Terrence chuckled. "Morning Sleepy Head." He grinned.

Once outside Terrence put Yuna down. "YUNIE!" Rikku shouted hugging her. "You got to her quick Terrence nice job Ya." Wakka stated. "Thanks but how did you guys get though all the soldiers?" Terrence asked. "We got some help and forgive me for saying she is a babe!" Rikku stated as the others looked at her. "What? A girl can't say that about another women now?" Rikku asked. "Um okay outside Rikku's Awkwardness who is it?" Terrence asked as a woman walked into the scene she looked around Rikku's age with silver hair, A strange necklace around her neck and a chain like black vest in her hand was sword that had some strange skull on it. Black pants and boots as she crossed her arms. "Hey.." She simply said. "Told ya babe and total badass!" Rikku stated. 'Stop that…" Paine grumbled. "None of you are going anywhere especially you, Paine..." A voice said as they all turned around to see Seymour walking forward with his group of soldiers. "Interesting, so after failing your friends you come scuffling here..." Seymour stated. "There was nothing I could do you prick! They made it so I could get out you don't know the first thing about what went down there!" Paine snapped. Seymour scoffed before one of the soldiers pushed Kinoch's body forward. "Kinoch..." Auron muttered tightening his fist. "You fucking asshole is there no low you won't stoop to?!" Terrence snapped.

"I have saved him, don't mourn him." Seymour said as Terrence growled. "Saved him from what?!" Terrence snapped. "Saved him from himself, he was a man who craved great power, and with great power he feared losing it. You took that power from him when you exposed Yevon Terrence." Seymour explained. "So that gives you the right to just kill him?!" Terrence snapped. "I haven't killed him I have taken away his worries because now he knows eternal rest. Death is a sweet slumber." Seymour shouted. "SHUT UP!" Paine shouted as Seymour looked up. "You call Death a Slumber?! It is nothing more than the end of a life do you have any idea what you've done?! You've robbed his family of the chance to ever get to see him off to the farplane!" Paine snapped as Seymour ignored her speaking. "For you see if all life in spira were to end, all suffering would end don't you see? Do you all not agree that Yuna is why I need you. Come Lady Yuna, come with me to Zanarkand the lost city of the dead, With Death on our side we will save Spira and for all this, I will take from you your strength, your life and I will become the next sin." Seymour said as his face got a twisted look on his face. "I will destroy Spira, I will save it!" He said as Terrence looked disgusted. "Man and I thought you were fucked up before we killed you." Terrence stated.

Suddenly Khmari raced forward and planted his spear into Seymour's chest. "Unpleasant, very well I will give you your death, you seem to want it so." Seymour said as Seymour raised his staff into the air as a strange spell began to create Pyrleflies as Terrence got ready. "Something tells me this wont be as easy as last time..." Terrence grumbled as the particles began circling Seymour once the reappeared the group saw a new form of Seymour's with his body cloaked in blue and some strange back piece on him. "I hate when I end up being right..." Terrence grumbled. "RUUUUN PROTECT YUNA!" Khmari shouted. "No! Khmari you leave and get Yuna to safety!" Terrence shouted as Khmari blinked. "His form may have changed but hes still a Guado this is still a Guado problem!" Terrence shouted as Khmari shook his head. "No, Seymour Guado long gone, fiend Seymour he is now." Khmari explained. "Grrr alright..." Terrence grumbled as the group raced down the path as Yuna stopped. "I won't leave Khamari Behind!" Yuna screamed. "Hes a Guardian protecting you is everything." Auron stated. "But-" Yuna started. "Yuna." Terrence stated as she turned to him. "As a Templar and your guardian where ever you go I go until the end." Terrence explained. "Anywhere I go?" Yuna asked as Terrence nodded. "Well than..." Yuna said with a smirk. "LETS GO!" Both shouted taking off. "Yo Khmari save some of that bastard for me will ya?!" Terrence shouted.

"Hey wait for me will ya?!" Wakka shouted. "Hold up!" Paine shouted taking off. "Hey wait babe!" Rikku called out taking off. "Will you stop with that?!" Paine grumbled. 'Issac if only could see your son now...' Auron grumbled to himself as him and Lulu took off after the group. "HEY SEYMOUR NOT STARTING THE PARTY YET ARE YA?!" Terrence asked racing forward as Khmari blinked before shaking his head as the battle was underway between Seymour taking on Terrence, Yuna, Auron and Paine.

"Well, it seems we meet again Terrence a shame our paths must end like this." Seymour stated causing Terrance to growl. "If you think I'm allowing you to take over sin you got another thing coming, you've earned a one way ticket to the farplane!" Terrence shouted

"It is good to see you again Lady Yuna but you do not seem pleased." Seymour stated acting as if he was concerned. "I'll only be please when your gone to the farplane." Yuna stated in disgust.

"Do not worry young Paine I will soon end your pain and send you to join your friends." Seymour stated as Paine growled in anger. "Don't you DARE talk Ill of them you bastard!" Paine shouted in anger. "All though he was not the man I once knew Seymour, Kincoh was still my freind, YOU WILL PAY FOR HIS DEATH!" Auron snapped in nothing but pure hatred for the Guado turned feind that laid before him.

"To think you too would seek from this painful life?" Seymour stated as Terrence shook his head. "You talk to much Seymour." Terrence said before blinking. 'where da fuck did that come from?' he pondered himself shaking his head. "Questions for later! Alright let's take care of this guy quickly! YUNA!" Terrence shouted as Yuna nodded. "Come aid us against this Foe I call upon you to unleash your mega flare and wipe this fiend out The Dragon King BAHAMUT!" Yuna called out as suddenly from the sky a giant dragon looking Aeon came crashing down onto the field as he looked at the group and nodded. "Everyone get back." The Fayth within Bahamut said as he jumped back slamming his claws into the ground. "You think that a pitiful attack like that wil-" Seymour started before the blast in Bahamut's mouth started getting better.

Suddenly a huge blast was launched as Seymour prepared himself before suddenly when the smoke cleared, the group was gone. "WHAT?!" Seymour growled looking around as one Guado came up. "Lord Seymour we can confirm they've escaped Bahamut was a distraction!" He said as Seymour growled. "Clever Lady Yuna, you and your guardians are becoming more of a Nuisance than I thought." Seymour stated. Meanwhile in a Forest Auron walked up to the group. "Well?" Wakka asked. "We're all Clear." Auron stated as Terrence stood up. "We leave when Lady Yuna is ready." Terrence said starting to walk away. "Terrence." Lulu stated as Terrence stopped. "That's the first time you've called Yuna "Lady Yuna" in a while did something happen in with the Fayth?" Lulu asked.

"No Lulu, nothing happened." Terrence stated. "Terrence, I've known you long enough to know your lieing what happened?" Lulu asked as Terrence turned around. "Nothing happened Lulu! Nothing I can do about! What am I supposed to do huh?! Just go up and confess to Yuna and than what we take her to Zanarkand! I may be thinking on it be we have little time to figure out a way to get out of the final aeon bullshit not to mention we now have Yevon on our asses!" Terrence snapped. "So your trying to distance yourself from her how does that help?" Lulu asked. "..." Terrence had nothing to that.

"It doesn't change the fact that we leave once Yuna is ready..." Terrence stated taking off as Waka walked over. "The kid is hurting ya?" Wakka asked. "Wouldn't you? we are almost at Zanarkand Waka and the one he cares for may be dieing soon." Lulu commented. "So what can we do?" Wakka asked as Lulu shook his head. "Give him space...thats all we can do." Lulu stated. After a long journey across the calm lands and the treck up Mt. Gagazet Paine walked ahead with the others as Rikku stopped. "Zanarkand...is on the other side you know..." Rikku stated turning to Terrence. "Have you figured anything out yet?" She asked. "Not yet...but damn it there has to be another way, I refuse to accept the fact of spira just being a land of death! I hate to say it but we just don't know enough yet, until then we can't really help Yuna. Lets go to Zanarkand Rikku, there lies our answers and the key to Yuna's survival." Terrence stated as Rikku let out a heeeey. "What?" Terrence questioned.

"Just now you sounded like a leader you know?" Rikku stated as Terrence waved his hand blushing. "I-I did not!" He grumbled as Rikku giggled before letting out a gasp as Terrence growled turning his head to the side. "Ah the son of Issac." He said. "Rikku go and catch up with the others." Terrence stated. "There is NO WAY your fighting him alone!" Rikku shouted. "This is a Guado Problem go!" Terrence shouted as Rikku took off causing Seymour chuckled. "Now is your time to die prepare yourself Son of Issac." Seymour stated walking forward. "SEYMOUR! WE END THIS HERE!" Terrence shouted before hearing a familiar voice. "SAVE SOME FOR KHMARI!" The voice shouted as Terrence turned to see the others as they raced forward. "I must admit using Bahamaut was a clever way to escape last time Lady Yuna." Seymour stated as Yuna glared before performing the Yevon Prayer. "A sending? So soon?" He questioned.

"Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I go." Seymour said with a snicker. "Yours was truly a gallant race, they threw themselves at me to bar my path one after another after another." Seymour said laughing as Khamari looked on in shock. "No..." Khamari muttered. "You sick monster! Is there a low you won't stoop to?!" Terrence snapped. "Monster is such a strong word Terrence, I prefer the term Savior." He stated with a smile turning towards the edge of Gagazet. "Savior from what your annoying attitude cause I've had about all I can take of fighting your ass!" Terrence snapped. "Spira is a land suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death TO destroy, to heal Spira I will become sin and besides..." Seymour said turning around. "As long as Sin lives your father continues to live in pain, if you allow that than who really is the monster Terrence?" Seymour asked as Terrence tightened the grip on his blade. "My father...my father didn't just throw his life away to be covered up by you Yevonite bastards!" Terrence snapped before pointing his blade. "Its time we end this I'm going to enjoy send your ass to the farplane!" Terrence snapped.

"Pitiful mortal..." Seymour said slowly rising up into some strange feind behind him. "Your hope ends here..." He said before suddenly a giant flash of light flashed as Seymour fused with the creature. "AND YOUR MEANINGLESSNESS EXISTENCE WITH IT!" He shouted as Terrence, Auron, Lulu, Yuna and Paine got into postion. "SEYMOUR! WE END THIS NOW!" Terrence shouted to the air in anger as suddenly he felt a hand on his and turned. "Yuna?" Terrence asked as she nodded. "We do this together, dont give into anger or you will be no better than him." She stated as Terrence nodded taking a deep breath. "Alright, lets do this.." Terrence said reading himself for battle.


	7. Defying Yevon

To say Seymour's current form was their hardest fight of all was an understatement as we join our heroes. Everyone outside Paine, Terrence Yuna and Auron were struggling to stand as Seymour laughed. "HAHAHA Don't tell me you lot are all that's left and are spira's final defense I never dreamed of saving spira by becoming Sin would be this easy." Seymour stated as Terrence slowly got up. "You still fight even knowing you shall lose?" Seymour asked. "P-Protect the summoner...EVEN AT THE COST OF ONES LIFE!" Terrence shouted readying his sword. "I swore by the code of the guardian and I'll be damned if I let a son of a bitch like you take over Sin!" Terrence growled.

Suddenly, Terrence's sword glowed brightly. "My son, allow me to grant you my power let us end Seymour's mad Scheme.." The Voice said and he would recognize that tender voice anywhere. "Mother..." He stated before nodding aiming his sword. "LET US END THIS SEYMOUR!" Terrence shouted. "Ha foolish Mortal very well let us Terrence Guado, can you handle being the one to end the leader of the Guados?!" Seymour asked. "You stopped being the true leader of the Guado's A LONG TIME AGO SEYMOUR!" Terrence shouted as his sword began filling with holy energy. "NOW DIE!" Terrence shouted before slicing down onto the ground letting lose a wave of light energy that struck Seymour right in the center as he blocked it briefly only for it to cut though his defense. "IMPOSIBLE!" He shouted before being engulfed in light, The remaining gaurdians looking up as Terrence panted before Seymour had re appeared in his human form falling down to one knee panting.

"Seymour, My son..." A voice said before suddenly in a ghost like image. A strange women appeared she had shoulder length dark hair, which was lightly threaded with gray, blue eyes, which Seymour seemed to inherit, and was dressed in a dark purplish-blue draped bodice with a straight blue skirt, and a delicate golden chain belt with small teardrop pendants. Her dress was reminiscent of simple Grecian styles. "When I became your faith...I never thought you would use the power so poorly like this..." She muttered shaking her head in disappointment. "You would betray me as well? SO BE IT!" Seymour growled and was about to stand up before his mother extend her hands out as lines of energy shot out from her hands pinning him down. "Now Lady Yuna!" The Fayth shouted as Yuna nodded and beginning her dance as the Pyreflies began floating from Seymour. "Terrence, If I die any hope of your father being free are forever gone..you know this.." Seymour stated. "Perhaps but I'd rather die before allowing you to take over Sin besides you know what they say...someday the dream must end..." Terrence muttered. Yuna finished her dance as Seymour let out a scream as he was sent to the farplane before Yuna fell to her knees as Terrence looked out to the sky. "Terrence, why? with Seymours help your father could've been freed." Yuna asked as wind blew past his hair as he smiled. "Yes but the fact of that matters is Yuna, its something I came to terms with during Operation Mi'ihen, my father...he's been dead for 10 years..." Terrence muttered.

"Huh?" Yuna asked as Terrence felt a tear falling from his eyes. "My father died when he chose to become the Fayth for Lord Braska..he sacrificed himself for Spira and this time when we finish our journey, We end this Cycle Of Death!" Terrence stated as Auron looked at him. "you have a plan?" Auron asked. "Not yet but I'll figure something out, I'm not allowing this Cycle to continue." Terrence stated as Auron grinned. "You're a real Templar Terrence.." Auron muttered shaking his head turning around. 'You'd be proud Isaac..." Auron muttered before taking off to avoid showing anymore emotion to the group.

Once they arrived though Mt. Gagazet, the group looked over it as Terrence looked on in shock. "A city dead for a thousand years, Zanarkand...Dad...why did you do this or is there more to it than I'm seeing." Terrence muttered as he looked on before a headache shot through him. "GAH! Not again..." Terrence muttered before slowly falling to the ground right as a strange creature showed up letting out a huge roar. When Terrence's eyes finally came to he was outside a fire as Yuna was seen nursing him back to help with her white magic as he groaned sitting up. "Are you okay?" Yuna asked as Terrence nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that, these visions have been getting worse the closer we got to Zanarkand...I finally got the kids name though..." Terrence muttered looking up to the sky. "Shuyin...something happened between him and someone named Lenne here before Zanarkand was destroyed but thats all I was able to get out almost like someone else is meant to find out the full truth." Terrence muttered. "You talk crazy sometimes." Yuna said with a slight giggle. "Oh shut up.." He grumbled only causing her to giggle more.

Come night time the group slowly began making their way through the ruins slicing though monsters left and right. "Yuna is not dieing here no way no how, We aren't having ANYMORE needless sacrifices!" Terrence growled in anger. Once they made their way though the Cloyster and what not they came to the main room after learning about the Fayth of the final summoning was having to sacrifice a guardian. Once in the main room suddenly a women with long silver hair that splays out around her in tendrils approached the group. She wore a blue headband with four ribbons finished with blue beads and yellow tassels. The headdress had two long plumes that zigzag to make an 'M' shape. She has yellow eyes.

she wore a blue-and-black bra with a curlicue design linked in front by a yellow chain, and a black thong, a thin yellow-tasseled belt, gold bracelets, blue armbands and wristbands, green sashes decorated with the Yevon symbols, silver anklets and a blue garter around her left thigh. She also wore a blue bead necklace resembles seashells or fangs. She was barefooted as she looked at the ground and smiled. "Welcome to Zanarkand.." The figure said as Terrence held his head in pain again. "DON'T LET HER FOOL YOU SON!" The voice basically screamed as Terrence held his head panting. "D-D-Dad?" He questioned.

"I congratulate you Summoner for you and your guardians making it this far. I will now bestow about you that which you seek. The final summoning will be yours." She said as Terrence slowly got to his feet. "Now choose." She said as the group blinked. "You must chose the one whom I will change." She stated. "Like you did my father?" Terrence asked as Yunalesca nodded. "I thought I recognized you, Terrence Guado, the only other child of Guado and Human only next to Seymour, and the child of Sin." She stated. "But yes much like your father, there must be a bond between Chosen and Summoner, for that is what the final summoning embodies. The bond between husband and wife, mother and child or between friends if that bond is strong enough its light shall conquer sin, a thousand years ago I chose my husband Zaon to be my fayth our bond was true and I obtained the final aeon, there is nothing to fear you will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the final aeon, your life will end. Death is the final and ultimate liberation." She started as Terrence tightened his fist. "Your father Braska chose this path.." She stated walking away as they were left with images of the past once again.

"It is not too late, let's turn back!" Auron shouted as Braska spoke. "If I turn back who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?" He asked. "But My lord, there must be another way!" Auron argued. "This is the only way we got now Auron, Fine if there is no other way make me the fayth." Isaac stated shaking his head. "I've been doing some thinking, me and my boy we never truly got along you know? Maybe this way, this way I can make life worth living for him you know, no more sin, no more destruction. So make me the Fayth! I'll fight sin with you to the bitter end!" Isaac stated. "Isaac thank you..." Braska stated. "Don't mention it, lets go..." He said as they walked up. "Lord Braska! Isaac!" Auron said as they turned around. "Sin always comes back, It comes back after every calm The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!" Auron argued as Isaac turned around with a grin. "Yeah well, sin has never dealt with a Templar before." Was all he said with a chuckle as Auron fell to his knees in pain.

Meanwhile Auron sliced back and forth though an image of himself before sighing. "And the Cycle went on..." Auron muttered. "We'll break it this time!" Terrence shouted as Wakka looked to him. "But how? what you got one of your guado plans now?" Wakka asked. "If one of us has to become the fayth I volenturn." Lulu stated. "Weren't you guys listening to that vision?! That won't break the cycle! You bring the calm and than what huh?! THAT WON'T BREAK THE CYCLE!" Terrence snapped. "Listen...You wanna defeat sin and Keep Yuna alive right? You don't want sin to come back ya? That's just not gonna happen Bruuda." Wakka stated. "Now your just being a coward Wakka!" Terrence snapped. "Huh?" Wakka questioned. "So you'd rather give up for what 2, 3 years of peace MAYBE ten if we're lucky? and then what have another group go through the same shit?! No way! Your right I may not even stand a chance, but no way am I going to just stand by and let Yuna die! There is a way to stop this! I'll ask Yunalesca she has to know something! This is my story, this goes the way I planned it or I'll end it here!" Terrence snapped.

"Wait.." Yuna said as Terrence looked up. "You say it's your story Terrence, but its my story too you know? It would be so easy, to let fate just carry me away but, you've affected me more than you realize Terrace. I can't just let fate carry me and follow the same path what I do, I do with no regrets." Yuna said before slowly walking up to Terrence giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We have some things to discuss once we defeat sin." She whispered as Terrence nodded. It was time to confront Lady Yunalessca.

Once inside the room Yunalesca walked forward. "So have you chosen? Who will it be? Who will it be to renew Spira's hope?" Yunalesca asked. "Might I ask something first?" Yuna asked as the the fallen summoner raised her eyebrows. "Will Sin come back even should I summon the final aeon to defeat it?" Yuna asked. "Sin is eternal. Every aeon that defeats sin becomes sin in its place and thus is sin reborn." She explained. "So that whole atonement thing was just another one Yevon's bullshit lies?" Terrence asked. "Not really a lie but answer me this Terrence Guado, son of Sin, will Humanity ever obtain such purity?" She asked. "T-This cannot be!" Lulu snapped racing forward. "The teachings say we can exorcise sin with complete atonement!" Lulu snapped. "It's been our only hope all these years." Lulu stated. "Hope is...comforting, It allows us to accept fate however, tragic it may be." Yunalesca stated. "NO!" Terrence shout racing forward as an echo of a younger Auron shot though. "Where is the sense in all this?! Braska Believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them?! Isaac believed in Braska and gave his life for him!" Auron snapped. "They chose to die because they had hope." Yunalesca simply answered.

Auron raced forward to engage Lady Yunalessca only to be slapped to the side as the group saw this as Terrence tightened his fists. "Yevon's teachings and the final summoning give the people of spira hope, without hope they would drown in their sorrow, Now chose, who will be your fayth, who will be the one to renew Spira's hope." Lady Yunalessca asked as Yuna took a deep breath before speaking. "No one, I would've gladly died. I live for the pepole of spira and would've gladly died for them, but no more! The final summoning, is a false tradition that should be thrown away. " Yuna stated as Lady Yunalesca shook her head. "No, it has been our only hope. Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people. So they would forget sorrow." She explained. "Wrong." Yuna said shaking her head. "My father...My father wanted to make spira's sorrow go away! Not cover it up with lies!" Yuna stated. "Sorrow cannot be abolished it is meaningless to try." Yunalesca argued. "My father...I loved him. So I, I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow in his place! I will stand my ground and be strong I don't know when it will be but someday I will conquer it and I will do it without false Hope!" Yuna stated. "Poor creature...You would throw away hope, Well, I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow, it is better for you to die in despair than live in sorrow, Let me be your liberator!" She stated before transforming into her battle form ready to do battle.

"NOW! THIS IS IT! NOW IS THE TIME TO CHOSE! DIE AND BE FREE OF PAIN OR LIVE AND FIGHT YOUR SORROW! NOW IS THE TIME TO SHAPE YOUR STORIES! YOUR FATE IS IN YOUR HANDS!" Auron shouted. "Yuna needs Khamari, Khamari Protect Yuna!" Khamari stated. "Well I'm fighting.." Riku stated as Paine humphed. "I've never been one to believe in this whole destiny is predetermined crap anyways." She stated. "I can't believe we're about to fight Lady Yunalesca give me a break..." Wakka muttered. "You could always run." Lulu stated. "HA! No way id forgive myself, no way not if I ran away now, Even in a death ya!" Wakka stated. "My thoughts exactly." Lulu stated with a small smile. "YUNA! This is our story now let's finish this and put an end to false hope!" Terrence shouted as Yuna nodded, the battle to defy fate had begun.


End file.
